Untamed
by Berserkeroo
Summary: Akim was raised by a troop of mangabey monkeys, which brought her to believe that she was a monkey herself. As she grows up, she wonders who and what she is. She soon discovers someone who may be able to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N:** The things that I do for my viewers... Don't worry, I'm still writing my other stories, just doing some juggling so I don't get bored with writing one story.)

**Disclaimer: **"Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Tarzan was created by Edgar Rice Burroughs, distributed by The Walt Disney Company, as well as published by A. C. McClurg. Any characters created that aren't in the Kim Possible series belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

Darkness clouded the skies, bright flashes herald across the ominous atmosphere. The large, wooden boat rocked against the rough currents, startling most of the passengers aboard. A cry pierced the crowd as the mother tried to shush her child's cries. The violent water jerked the ship, veering it off course. Robust voices came from the deck of the ship as the crew yanked the sails to try to continue to the right course. A loud scream faded in with the clash of the storm — the cry ceased when the man's body making contact with the unforgiving sea.

Another turbulent collision with the vigorous seas rattled the ship; a jagged rock piercing its haul. Water profusely poured into the cargo causing a shipwide panic. A burly white-haired man rose from his isolated quarters near the deck. "Put your backs into it! Keep this ship up as long as possible. You four: prepare the lifeboats and-" Orange ambers emerged from the captain's quarters. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" he barked, aiding the crew with the boat preparations. Olive green eyes shone through the makeshift swaddle as the captain lowered the lifeboat into the rough waters. An explosion highlighted the infant's orange curls as the small boat sailed from the impending disaster.

A brunette male stood at the bow of the boat, a small oar in hand to fight against the tides. Water splashed his face without mercy, as the heat from boat grew more distant. The harsh gale blew his hair; he spared a glance over his shoulder to see how his wife and child were fairing. A small smile emerged on his face as the child seemed to be lulled to sleep by the vengeful tides.

Hours seemed to pass as the tides oscillated the ship until it came to a gentle rest. The couple rested against each other, elated at the moment of peace until a rough jerk roused them from their slumber. The young woman glanced over the sides of the ship; her sapphire eyes shimmered in delight at the sight of creamy white sands surrounding them. Gurgling noises from the small child in her grasp brought her from her glee. She tapped the child on the noise with a smile, watching her daughter take the digit and suckle on it.

"James she can't stay exposed to an unfamiliar environment like this. We'll need to make a camp or try to find help," she suggested, though it was more of a demand at this time. They were out of the stormy waters, but they were in the fierce jungles of western Africa. James nodded, taking in the debris around their small boat. He carefully lifted the lumber with interest. "Must be wreckage from the ship," the young man deduced, scanning the area, calculating his next decision. His eyes came across a massive tree. Soon his eyes went to his wife with grin tugging at his lips.

"This is going to be a lot of work," she muttered. "Well you know the family motto: anything's possible for a Possible," he encouraged; earning a cheering noises from his daughter.

* * *

Six weeks dragged out as the finishing touches of the wooden home was made. The couple made quick work of crafting a few pulley systems to ascend and descend the tree; their child in a makeshift papoose seemed to enjoy the project. The child clapped in delight as a few monkeys and birds were drawn from the final noises of the construction.

Anne lowered herself from the safety of the tree house to the green grounds below; a small, decorative vase in the pit of her arm. She lowered the container into the stream, collecting enough for her family. The buzz of the mosquitoes annoyed her, but she ignored it as she made her way to the safety of the makeshift elevator. She yelped at the brief yet sharp pain on her arm, her gaze went the red bump that was now forming. "_Great._"

After ascending up the massive tree, the woman decided to lie down with her child while the man made use of a salvaged telescope; jotting down a small map of the astral planes above. Tiny hands clutched at a powdery blue shirt, dreaming of the entertaining monkeys and colorful birds she saw earlier. Her mother hummed a soothing melody to her while she dreamed.

Weeks began to blend into months; the couple grew accustomed to living in the jungle. Of course they were more than aware of the dangerous animals that surrounded their camp, but to their luck only the harmless mangabey monkeys seemed interested in their existence. Their daughter seemed interested in the unique, blond colored ones that frequented their humble abode.

Slowly, the days ticked on until the young mother began to swoon. Gruffly coughing, she fell to her knees, then to her side. The coughing continued more harshly until the nausea started. Sweat seeped from her pores. "Anne!" James pushed her damp, crimson locks back, his hand pressed against her burning forehead. He gasped at her in shock; anxiety plagued the pit of his stomach.

Relief somewhat comforted him once he saw her sapphire eyes upon him. A rag was soon crafted into a steadfast pillow. The way her eyes shimmered, it was clear that she appreciated the comfort. The brunette took a smaller rag and poured the cool waters from a vase. The damp cloth was more than welcome of the feverish head of his beloved.

"We can't stay here anymore," James declared, looking around for something, anything that would ease the illness. A soft hand brought his attention back to his wife. "James, I can't travel in my state. I think it might be jungle fever," she concluded. "You need medical help Anne. I've charted a map of the stars and we can follow it to some kind of civilization," he stated. "Like I said, 'I can't travel', but if I remember correctly: natives use papaya seeds to keep the illness at bay. If you can collect some then maybe I'll be able to travel long enough to get some help."

Just as the astronomer rose to his feet, the patter of his daughter on the wooden floor presented a major problem. He rubbed his eyes as stress slowly transpired on his face. The toddler's sole interest was on a cricket as it hopped just out her small reach. "Don't worry about Kimberly. I might not be able to travel, but I can watch her. It could be dangerous to take her with you," she said, a loud clatter came from near the girl as she finally caught the pesky critter.

Clear disapproval on the proposal manifested on his face, but what else could he do? The height and structure of the tree would secure her from the predators that lie below. The only creatures that could manage to reach the tree house were the monkeys and he deemed them, more or less harmless to his daughter. "Alright. I should be back late at night or early morning," he vowed, taking a small sack. The screech of the pulleys signaled his descent to the realm of the jungle grounds.

From their perch in a nearby tree, a trio of blond monkeys watched the male leave the odd contraption and enter the dense jungle. The adult primates chattered amongst each other, as though they were holding a conversation, before the male went through the same thickets the human male went in. The female placed her offspring on her back as she neared the tree house. Her eyes peered through a crack in the roof of the strange nest. The females seemed fine, but she waited with her son until her mate would return.

The small mangabey lie across his mother's leg apparently bored or maybe tired. It was a long and uneventful day in his opinion. His chestnut eyes went to the hole where he saw the odd crimson monkey resting in a nest made of white rags. He wanted to play with the girl or at least make her laugh, but his mother stopped any attempt that he would make. With another sigh, his eyes drooped as he stared into the dense jungle; until a noise caught his attention. A small whimper came from the infant until he scented who caused the noise.

Sleekly, the blond, male primate emerged from the brambles to his family. Small chatters came between the two as they glanced down the hole. The smaller monkey looked at his father with sorrow in his eyes. Their conversation seemed to end once they heard the violent coughing from below. It was evident what was to come, but maybe there would be hope for the small crimson primate.

The baby monkey desired to stay, but they had to return to the troop least their leader screech like a howler monkey. Clinging to his mother, the left the odd nest, but by the look on his parent's face he knew they would be back soon. Soon he was tucked into the nest next to his mother, Udo, but his father had other matters to attend to. It didn't matter in his opinion; it was time for sleep. Just as rest was about to claim him, a loud bellicose howl reverberated across the nesting grounds.

The blond male stood his ground, but didn't challenge his leader. "Are you insane Chioma?! You speak of a bizarre primate being allowed amongst my troop! I won't allow it," the large male snorted. "Mon'Ti, she's an infant. I tried to help the father, but he was in the grip of a python by the time I got to him. His mate won't last long either. They child will die without us," Chioma persevered, his hazel eyes on the snorting, black monkey.

Mon'Ti growled as he tromped about the tree. "Fine, but you and your mate are responsible for everything that thing does. When will it be arriving?" he asked with a lack of enthusiasm. "It all depends on the mother. I'll give her two, maybe three days," the blond monkey replied.

* * *

The small family of monkeys advanced into the weird nest of the hairless primates. The younger seemed intrigued to enter the strange abode. He ambled over to the slumbering infant, but tripped over the cold limb of the mother. Before he had time to think on what he saw his mother pushed him away from the body to retrieve the child.

The young monkey peered over to the resting girl, sniffing her as he drew near. He gasped at her vibrant olive eyes. She smiled at him as she pulled him into a hug. Chuckling, the female put her child on her back and cradled the child. "Hi my name's Rön, what's yours?" he chattered at her, but she didn't respond. "She doesn't know her name mom," Rön said, peering over his mother's shoulder towards the girl. Teetering at his naivety she responded, "She's still too young to talk Rön. She'll learn soon, but I think we'll call her Akim."

Akim seemed to like the ring to her new name despite it sounding similar to her birth given name. Olive orbs managed to get a final glance of the limp form of the woman on the floor before the monkeys took her from the tree house her parents built.

* * *

(**A/N: **Just to make this clear, Mon'Ti is Monkey Fist since his real name is well Monty Fisk, Chioma is Mr. Stoppable since I'm sure he has no name in the show, Rön is well Ron, and Udo is Mrs. Stoppable. Need I say who Akim is?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Tarzan was created by Edgar Rice Burroughs, distributed by The Walt Disney Company, as well as published by A. C. McClurg. Any characters created that aren't in the Kim Possible series belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

Light sifted through the crest of the viscous snares of the feral flora. Illuminating as bright as ever, the sun struck the bright blond fur of the slightly older monkey. He cantered about the thick branches of the jungle in search of a delectable snack from the trees. Just in sight he found his prize bobbing delicately in the gentle bosom of tree leaves. His mouth watered as dew trailed down the freshly watered delicacy.

His small, calloused hand went towards the succulent fruit until his eyes snapped behind him. No one was there, but he knew better than to be too comfortable in the wild terrain. Moments passed with no sign of another creature in sight. Sighing in relief he muttered, "_Must have been a bird._" Swiftly, he swiped the fruity delight and nibbled on its sugary, firm flesh. His momentary bliss was interrupted by what could only be a twig snapping.

Without a moment's hesitation he bolted across the dense jungle floor, not interested in looking back to see who or what was chasing him. His heart was roaring in his ears; his lungs abused his chest with every rise and fall; panic set in as he heard the relentless tromps of his hunter. It was so close to him that he swore he could feel its breath. It smelled like the fruit he just ate. His stride slowed as he glared over his shoulder. "Akim!" he growled.

Behind the young primate, an orange crested female let out a hysteric outburst of snickering. "Sorry Rön, it was too easy," she giggled, passing the fruit from one hand to another. The blond monkey puffed out his chest with false anger. He knew that he could never truly be mad at her, and the bad thing was that she knew it too. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a hug from the odd monkey he had grown to care for as his little sister.

"Daw, ain't dat so cute," snickered brown furred monkey from a branch. "Yeah, I'm gettin' all teary eyed at the babies," another young monkey chimed in as he leaned on the tree trunk. "What do you two want?" spat the only girl present. "Oh look, _the crimson wonder_ is defending brother dearest. So sentimental," snorted the brown monkey. "Leave Akim alone you jerks!"

The silhouette of a larger monkey came from the tree. "And what are you going to do about it Rön-y," the black monkey brandished his larger fangs towards the smaller blond.

"Hey bullies!" Akim called to his attention. Before the brunette could make heads or tails of what was going on, a peach toned foot impacted his large, ugly mug. The force of the blow was enough to send him on his posterior. The hairless female turned her attention to the two monkeys cowering in the tree. "Akim behind you," Rön shouted as the burly monkey-child didn't learn his lesson the first time. A set of prehnite colored eyes enlarged at the undetected monkey headed her way.

Unaware to any of the children below, a pair of dark brown eyes was watching their moves. Swiftly, a curved bill pecked at the head of the largest male before moving on to the confused duo in the trees. Flying rather haphazardly, a southern ground hornbill glared at the trio. The three didn't give the bird another thought as they fled from the manic bird that was diving in to give the boys another taste of her large beak. "Run," the shouted harmoniously.

The hornbill unruffled her tail feathers before glancing at the odd pair of monkeys behind her; the blond notably behind the _naked_ one. "I sure showed them," she struts around the jungle grounds. The avian noticed that the two were still rigid. "I'm not here to hurt y'all. I hate bullies, even if they aren't my species," she said. Akim was the first to offer introductions followed by her brother Rön. "The name's Nique," the high fashioned bird introduced. The black bird looked at the odd cloth that adorned the girl. "Interesting. I think I'm going to like you girlfriend," she chirped with affability.

* * *

Akim walked along the trunk of a fallen tree that made a bridge to the other side of the _forbidden_ part of the jungle. Perched on her shoulder was her best friend, whom she had now known for four years; Nique. Both were still adolescents, but that didn't deter them from their mischief-making ways. Scrambling through the brambles, rather noisily in their opinion, was the male of the trio; Rön. He was grumbling about his tail getting caught in a thorn bush on the way here.

"Will you quit complaining and come on baby-boy," the avifauna chirped from her perch. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I still think we're going to die though," he muttered with a bit of skepticism about their destination. "Oh quit being such a downer," his sister chattered with a roll of the eyes. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "_Sure! Because the elders always told us to visit the forbidden jungle,_" he thought, being more pessimistic about this adventure.

The crimson maned monkey sniffed the air as they straddled the borders of the bridge and the outskirts of the forbidden jungle. Assured that there wouldn't be any predators, she rolled her shoulders in anticipation. She bounced on her toes and knuckles; completely eye level with her sibling. "_Ready?_" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Oh how Rön detested that smug brow, but alas he replied, "No, but mom would skin me worse than a lion if I let you go alone."

The triad swiftly ambled through the enticing foliage. Eyes, just as green, scanned the terrain; ever vigilant for predators. Nique flapped her wings before taking to the air, flying just above Akim. Akim's eyes brimmed with excitement as the trees bent into a coil. "_Tree surfing!_" she declared, crouching on her hind legs to gain momentum for the tree loops. Her brother followed suit with a little excitement of his own. His chestnut eyes blurred with adrenaline as his followed just seconds behind the naked monkey. She seemed to grow larger until he collided with her back.

The blond fell over from the force of the impact; his eyes swirled around in his head as he slowly came too. He shook his head. "What?" he asked as he climbed on the shoulder of his taller friend. Crimson drops littered the jungle floor of where they stopped. The mangabey had to resist the urge to shriek, unless he wanted to end up like whoever the blood belonged to. The two primates scented the area. _Predators were definitely here_, they both noted. A low growl echoed from the distance.

"_Everyone in the trees, now!_" Akim whispered as her head jerked upward. Her cohorts wasted no time getting into the trees. Fern colored eyes shifted towards a quartet of leopards. This didn't strike the trio as odd, until they got a decent look at their coat colors; one blue, one violet, and two red. "_Since when are leopards blue!_" Nique whispered lowly to her chums. A peach palm clamped her beak down when two of the big cats stood on their hind legs to sniff the air. Rön held his breath as the supposed twins sniffed the blood trail.

"Come on Hegwe, Megwe!" one of the red leopards said. "Yeah, sis is up the trail. No doubt she thinks we're lost because of you two making side trips," the other concurred. The muscular, blue wildcat snorted before returning to his hind legs. "I could swear I smelled intruders or maybe a snack," the one they presumed was called Hegwe said. The lanky purple wildcat rolled his amethyst eyes. "They're right. I'd rather let a meal get away than deal with her _highness_," he muttered, now on his hind legs. The prowl pierced the jungle to catch up to their other sibling.

A sigh of relief escaped the group huddled in the tree. "Nique! You could have got us killed. Not cool!" the blond hissed. "Well I didn't so there," she retorted. This earned her a questioning gaze from her friends. "Oh come on. Don't tell me that wasn't weird. Leopards are yellow last time I checked, not blue or purple or red; though I've got to say they were working it with those spots," she chirped in. Akim rolled her eyes at the remark. "I think I've had enough of here for one afternoon. Let's go home," she offered her companions.

Akim was first to dismount the tree, followed by Rön, then Nique. Just as they readied themselves to leave, their ears detected a sound. The alpha female of the trio was first to ready herself for a fight. She lowered her guard when she saw a blood covered baby monkey poking Akim's bare legs in fascination. "It's a baby?" the brown-eyed monkey said, now taking note of the blood. "They must have..." Nique lurched at the thought. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave her here. They'll come back." Both set of eyes were on Akim. "Mon-Ti, isn't going to like this," she affirmed, swinging the cheerful monkey on her back.

Moments passed in silence until a loud howl echoed the monkey troops' territory. "_I knew it_," she thought with a less than impressed expression. "Absolutely not! I will not have _outsiders_ in my troop," the alpha male snorted, pacing about like the animal that he was. "She's a baby! Those leopards would have torn her to shreds!" Akim defended. "You actually expect me to believe there are rainbow colored leopards! And what's worse: you went into the forbidden jungle, clearly knowing that it's off limits!" Mon-Ti beat his chest in assertion. The orange crested monkey didn't bare her teeth at the arrogant alpha unless she wanted to seal the poor infants fate. "Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left or convinced my friends into tagging along. Does that make you happy," she almost spat.

The black monkey glared up towards the large female. "I let you in out of the charity of my own heart you naked freak of nature so don't push it," he seethed. His back now turned towards the female as though she were far lesser than he was. Just as the girl was about to strike, a husky female glanced her way. "Now Mon-Ti-Won-Ti-kins she's just trying to help," the voice of the alpha female said rather sing song. "Stay out of this Ami," he retorted. "Oh come now dear. We have plenty of room," she cooed towards her mate. Mon-Ti glared over his shoulder towards the bubbly primate.

Sometimes he really had a love-hate relationship with her, but he relented. "Fine, but she's your families responsibility _freak_," he snorted before swinging away. Akim brandished her teeth and let out heavy breathing sounds at the arrogant alpha. She felt a calloused hand on her shoulder. "Do forgive him Akim. He means well. He's just a little..." Ami offered with a roll of her eyes. The younger female nodded with a faint smile.

Akim climbed the tree that lead to her family's designated nesting grounds. Three sets of eyes were on her. "Well," her brother asked with a hint of nervousness. "He said we could keep her, but she's our responsibility," she sighed out. Udo smiled at the success. "Oh and by the ways kids, you're both grounded," she declared; taking the baby off of Akim's back. "What?!" they exclaimed in unison. "You heard me; grounded. You both went into the forbidden jungle when we told you it's dangerous. You two know better," she scolded. The adolescents looked at Chioma for any help, but he looked away as if he had no clue they were there. His attention now rested on the new addition to their family.

"What should we call the little thing?" he beamed towards the black monkey. "How about Adæze," he offered. Everyone, including the baby, quirked a brow at the name. "Chike!" Udo offered as if it was perfect. The teens stuck their fingers towards their throats and made a gagging sound at the name. "Alright! You two think of something."

"Oh, oh! I've got it! Monifa, since she is really lucky that Kim rescued her and got Mon-Ti to let her into the troop," Rön offered. "I like it," Akim said with a smile towards her new little sister. The infant clapped at the name as if in approval. "Then Monifa it is."

* * *

Akim was at the point of beating her head in at her simpering _older brother_. "Please, please, please, please, please, ple-" his lips were clasped down between a thumb and an index finger. "Why is this so important to you? Those guys were jerks to us when we were younger Rön!" she snorted. "Oh come on Akim! We've all grown since that, plus Baako and Ime are going too, and you trust them," he whimpered. "It's your turn though. Nique and I were planning on going to the opening today," she huffed. "Then take her with you. She'd probably like to see more of the jungle."

The younger of the two just knew this was going to be one battle that would wage on forever, so she gritted her teeth. "Alright, alright! I'll watch Monifa. Now go show them what the 'Rön-mang' can do before I change my mind." The teenage monkey bounced from wall to wall with appreciation. "Thanks Akim!" he said as he skidded down the trees to meet up with two other blond monkeys; Baako and Ime. The trio let out loud screeches of excitement before taking their leave. Akim rolled her eyes. "_Males..._"

A small amount of weight was added to her shoulder. The rough texture of the talons indicated that it was her feathered companion. "Hey Akim. You ready to go?" she asked. Akim glanced back at Monifa as she tumbled across the ground. "Yeah about that..." she started off. "Let me guess. Rön convinced you to babysit so he could goof around?"

"How do you..."

"Years of knowing you two makes certain things predictable." The avian was now grooming her scapulars. "We can still go if you don't mind Monifa roaming about," the redhead offered. "Alright, lets go."

"Monifa. We're going out. Want to come with," Akim asked softly. The toddler scampered across the nesting grounds before clinging to Akim's back. "I'll take that as a yes." The teen swung from vine to vine, eventually passing the small troop of males on the ground; Nique was hot on her tail, well if she had a tail she'd be on it.

It didn't take them but a few more minutes to get to the clearing. It was surprisingly quiet. Not many animals were around today. "Great. We pick the one day that everyone decides to stay at home," the hornbill snorted. "Doesn't matter. We could still enjoy everything. It just leaves more fun and food for us." Akim swung near the ground to place her little sister somewhere safely before catapulting off of the vine and into the nearby river.

A pair of jaded studied the odd primate as she swam back onto the shore. The owner was shocked and appalled at the behavior. "She acts like a monkey? This is disgusting!" The eyes began to glow ominously from the brambles.

A low growl echoed the clearing, casing a wide array of panic. Monifa climbed onto Akim's back to hide in her long crimson locks. The teen eased away from the sound and signaled for her sibling to hide in the trees. "_Nique. Guide Monifa back to the nesting grounds, now!_" she hissed. Just as the words slipped from her mouth, a slim yet muscular green leopardess ran across the clearing to go in for the attack.

The predator pounced on Akim, her claws lashing at her prey, but Akim held her own against the savage beast. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that Nique was leading Monifa away through the trees. A loud yowl brought her back to the large wild cat on top of her. She threw the she-cat off of her before cutting through the forest in the opposite direction.

Akim barely spared a glance backwards as she could hear the growl of the carnivore hot on her trail. She was now out in an opening. Things got considerably quiet as she surveyed the area. The leopardess was the one at advantage; her coat blended well with the greenery of the jungle. Swiftly she charges at the odd girl until she was couldn't feel her paws on the ground. To her surprise, the redhead had lifted her and now threw her.

The predator landed hard onto her back with a loud grunt. "_This isn't going to work,_" she thought. A blaze of green light flashed across the battleground, temporarily blinding the redhead. When things dimmed down, Akim sees a pale green being that looks just like her. She scans the clearing for the predator, but couldn't find her. Before she could process this, the female was charging at her with a staff that had the head of a leopard. The black haired cat woman hissed like the creature she once was and smack the girl in the ribs.

Akim staggers back, but goes on the defensive. "Why are you attacking me?" she finally asks. "A she-cat's got to eat, even if it's her own kind," the leopard woman states with a catty grin.

The two continue their spar until Akim knocks the feral woman into the pit of a tree hollow. She glances down to see her green adversary trying to make an attempt to climb back up, but to no avail. The woman hisses in pain as her wrist begins to swell. "Well this is great. I'll be stuck down here for a while," she licks her pained wrist.

Curiosity got the better of Akim so she slides down the opening on a jungle vine. She stops halfway down so that she wouldn't get too close to the other female. "Hey you!" she calls down. "I have a name you wannabe monkey! It's She-la!" She-la hisses in agitation. Akim scowls, but she continues on. "What exactly are you? You look like me, but you don't act like me. You turned into a whatever we are and you use to be a leopard, a green one at that. Does that make us both leopards or monkeys?" she asks from an upside down position.

She-la lays down on her side and glances up at the girl in mild interest. "You must be a stupid monkey because why would I tell you what you are? You broke my wrist!" she retorts from the mossy ground. Akim sends down an irritated howl towards the snarky leopardess. "You really want to know what we are? Here's your answer: I don't know! My parents just found me when I was a cub and took me in." She runs a moist hand over her long black mane. Akim was taken aback by that answer. "The same thing happened to me. My parents said that my real parents died and they took me in when I was a baby."

The two spare a moment of direct eye contact with each other before Akim shimmies back up the vine. "You're welcome you jerk!" She-la shouted from the pit. The older female spat before resting on her uninjured hand and going to take a nap.

On the way back home Akim thinks about the leopardess who looked just like her. She knew that they were the same thing, but why were they so different? She feels a familiar feathery present on her shoulder. "Hey Nique," she greets in a distant tone. "You had me scared when that green leopard came out of nowhere. Did you handle her?" the avian asks. "If you're asking if I killed her, no. She's trapped in a pit with a broken wrist so she won't be getting out anytime soon," she replies. Nique glances over to her friend. "You're doing some real serious thinking Akim. Are you okay?"

Akim stops her trot and looks over her shoulder. "Nique that leopardess had this staff and she turned into something that looks like me. We talked for awhile and it got me thinking is all," she replies. Nique can't say that she's surprised considered that she's seen multicolored leopards who could stand on their hind legs. "So what are you going to do?" she asks. "I... I don't know."

* * *

(**A/N:** For those of you who don't know, Shego/She-La is based off of Queen La from the Tarzan books/television series. Hegwe is Hego, Megwe is Mego and the Wegwe twins are the Wegos. Just letting that be known if it wasn't obvious.)


End file.
